If
by ALBA-nim
Summary: Hanya mengisahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang galau karena mantannya. It's KyuSung, Guys... don't like the pair, don't read it.


If...

Cast : Kim Yesung. Cho Kyuhyun. Etc if it's needed

Genre : dont expect to much about happy ending! What is **Happy Ending? #smirk**

Length : Oneshot

Rate : General

Pair : KyuSung? #maybe?

Summary : hanya mengisahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang galau karena mantannya.

A/N : sebenarnya pengetikan FF ini tertukar dengan pengetikan FF With You. Dan well, sebenarnya memang saya berniat untuk menyertakan Ff ini di event kemarin. Tapi yang ke type malah yang With You, dan habis itu yasudahlah... lagian saya juga males untuk mengetik lagi yang ini hihihi :3 dan baru sempet minggu-minggu ini. ah, saya belum publish di ffn FF yang With You.

Dan sebenarnya FF ini terInspirasi dari lagunya Bigbang – If You, serta kisahnya Bang Jidi sama mantannya yang kurang asem (Maaf saya masih sebel sama mantannya G-Dragon, yang ngejelekkin GD kaya gitu). Saya tahu kisah GD sama Kiko dari teman dekat saya yang seorang V.I.P sejati. Meski di FF ini saya rombak sana sini. :3

Ah, sepertinya saya kebanyakan ngoceh. Don't forget to review. Tinggalkan jejak dengan memberikan komentar mengenai FF ini. tolong hargai author yang membuat.

_-_Happy Reading_-_

 _She is leaving_

 _And I can't do anything_

 _Love is leaving_

 _Like a fool, am blankly stand there_

"kurasa cukup sampai disini saja..." lirih seorang namja manis yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"tapi... mengapa?" balas sang namja yang duduk di sebrangnya dengan nada yang sarat dengan kesedihan yang tak bisa di tutupi lagi.

Si manis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan masih menunduk, seperti enggan melihat ke arah namja di depannya.

"beri alasan yang bisa membuatku melepaskanmu, yesungie~?" lanjut si namja tampan, seraya meminta alasan kepada si manis yang-ternyata bernama Yesung-masih dengan setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tak tahan... ku mohon. Ini akan lebih baik jika kita berdua putus. Aku pergi." Kali ini namja yang bernama Yesung menjawab dengan cepat dan segera berdiri sambil memakai sunglasses-nya di ikuti oleh namja di depannya yang juga ikut berdiri, meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"baiklah..." jawab si namja seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Yesung, melihat Yesung begitu enggan melanjutkan percakapan yang masih belum memecahkan masalah-Menurut Namja Tampan tersebut.

"selamat tinggal, Kyuhyunie~" ujar Yesung kepada namja tampan di depannya-yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun-seraya berjalan menuju pintu caffe yang sangat sepi tersebut. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri sendirian, menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah sedih.

.

.

.

 _ **Two Months Later**_

Jalanan seoul yang begitu ramai kini semakin ramai dengan di beritakannya secara besar-besaran Comeback seorang Soloist berbakat. Bahkan konfirmasi comebacknya saja sudah menjadi trending topic di berbagai media sosial. Menjadikan sang artis, termasuk artis yang paling sangat di harapkan Comebacknya.

"berita comeback mu kali ini telah di sebar, dan responnya sangat memuaskan..." ujar salah seorang namja yang tengah mengendalikan kemudi sebuah mobil di jalanan seoul tersebut.

"aku tahu..." jawab namja yang duduk di belakang seraya memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang atau bangunan yang di lewatinya melalui jendela mobil.

"kenapa kau masih begitu suram?" desah namja yang menyetir mobil. "aku sebenarnya tak setuju dengan lagu utama comeback-mu kali ini... itu terlalu jelas untuknya..." lanjutnya dengan kesal.

"biarkan saja Wookie Hyung... aku ingin dia tahu..." jawab si artis kepada managernya-yang tengah menyetir mobil.

"cha' terserahmu saja... sekarang segera bersiap untuk rekaman album mu dulu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di agency..." decak sang manager dengan malas sekaligus kasihan. Bagaimana tak kasihan? Artis yang di asuhnya ini sudah Ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Masalah ini ataupun masalah itu pasti akan selalu Ryeowook yang selesaikan kecuali 1 masalah special, yang berhubungan dengan seorang namja manis.

"hn~" jawab Kyuhyun-sang artis-sekenanya.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Recording Studio' itu nampak sangat sepi jika di lihat dari luar, pada kenyataannya ruangan tersebut tengah melakukan proses recording untuk album baru salah satu artisnya.

"di lagu utama sepertinya sudah tak ada yang perlu di rekam ulang, dan lagu lain pun sama.. semuanya bagus...!" ujar salah seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk dengan santai. "sekarang saatnya kau beristirahat sebelum pe-releasean resmi album comebackmu minggu depan, kau bisa berlibur." Lanjut namja paruh baya tersebut.

"terima kasih sajangnim... jika begitu, saya pamit undur diri dulu." Sang artis menjawab ucapan atasannya dengan ala kadarnya dan segera berpamitan.

Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar, pintu itu sudah di bukakan oleh seorang namja dengan tinggi yang umh-kurang-umh.

"ayo, kau harus segera istirahat..." ujar namja itu kepada artisnya.

"aku ingin berlibur sebentar ke pantai..." namun jawaban yang di dapat sang manager sangat jauh dari expectasinya. "ku mohon hyung~ hanya 1 hari dan 1 malam saja. Tak lebih..." lanjut si artis seraya melancarkan serangan memohonnya.

"baiklah, pantai sepertinya tak buruk." Jawab sang manager dengan pasrah.

Lalu mereka pun segera pergi keluar dari gedung agency tersebut menuju parkiran. Namun, saat di loby agencynya yang terdapat sebuah TV Plasma ukuran besar yang sengaja di pasang. Sang artis tak sengaja melihat dengan sekilas berita tentang seorang model jepang yang akan melakukan kerjasama dengan salah satu agency besar di korea. Ia ingin mengacuhkannya tapi, perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya, begitu menggelitik hatinya, memaksanya untuk menatap intens poto-poto model tersebut yang di tampilkan secara acak di berita tersebut. Perasaan yang Ia tahu sendiri dengan jelas apa! Perasaan rindu yang membuncah.

Dengan menghela napasnya-karena lelah-Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar, membuat sang manager semakin tersenyum miris dengan keadaannya.

.

.

.

 _Am looking at her, getting farther away_

 _She becomes a small dot then disappears_

 _Will this go away after time passes?_

 _I remember the old times_

 _I remember you_

Pikirannya melayang pada masa saat-saat itu. Senyumannya, suaranya, wajahnya dan semua hal tentangnya. Masa saat Namja Manis yang ada dalam benaknya, masih menjadi miliknya, orang yang begitu di cintainya dengan begitu dalam.

Masih melekat dengan jelas dalam benaknya, hal yang pernah mereka lewati bersama di pantai ini. Pantai yang begitu indah, karena pemandangan seorang namja manis yang sibuk berlari kecil di iringi tawa bahagia yang begitu indah keluar dari bibir cherrynya. Berlari menghindari kejarannya.

Ia juga masih mengingat dengan jelas hal mereka lakukan disini saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Saling memandang wajah masing-masing dengan kedua tangan yang bertaut mesra. Serta aksi jahilnya yang mengecup bibir merah itu, yang menghasilkan semburat merah tercetak dengan indah dikedua pipi chubby tersebut.

"apakah kau bahagia sekarang?" tanyanya lirih pada lautan luas. "kau bahkan mengganti semua kontakmu, membuatku benar-benar tak bisa menghubungimu..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi dan semakin lirih.

.

.

.

 _If you, if you_

 _If it's not too late_

 _Can't we get back together?_

 _If you, if you_

 _If you're struggling like I am_

 _Can't we make things a little easier?_

 _I should have treated you better, when I had you_

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian.**_

Semua fans yang hadir begitu terpana dengan lantunan suara merdu idola mereka. Yang lebih membuat mereka tercengang adalah, saat idola mereka menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil meneteskan airmata. Mereka tahu dengan sigap, lagu ini bukan sekedar lagu biasa. Lagu ini di tujukan untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti untuk idola mereka.

Kyuhyun-sang idola yang tengah bernyanyi di comeback stagenya-tak menyadari jika Ia tengah meneteskan airmatanya. Yang Ia tahu, Ia ingin menyanyikan lagu utama dalam albumnya dengan bagus agar tak mengecewakan fansnya. Namun, Ia tersadar dengan airmatanya saat semua fans berteriak dengan sedih.

" _Oppa, Ulljima..."_ suara fans yang melengking menyerukan kata tersebut membuatnya membuka mata yang Ia tutup untuk menghayati lagu. Dan Ia tahu sekarang, Ia tengah menangisi cintanya yang telah pergi.

Kyuhyun begitu merasa bodoh, Ia menyesal tak memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik selayaknya-kekasih.

Tapi, Ia sadar... ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kini, Yesung menjauh darinya. Hanya karena Ia tak berani berterus terang kepada semua orang dengan keadaan hubungan mereka.

 _How about you?_

 _Are you really fine?_

 _Our break up is here_

 _I should forget you, but it's not easy_

 _Am looking at her, getting farther away_

 _She becomes a small dot then disappears_

 _Will this go away after time passes?_

 _I remember the old times_

 _I remember you_

 _If you, if you_

 _If it's not too late_

 _Can't we get back together?_

 _If you, if you_

 _If you're struggling like I am_

 _Can't we make things a little easier?_

 _I should have treated you better, when I had you_

 _On days where thin rain falls like today_

 _I remember your shadow_

 _Our memories that I secretly put in my drawer_

 _I take them out again and reminisce by myself_

 _Why didn't I know about the weight of sadness that comes with breaking up?_

 _If you, if you_

 _If it's not too late_

 _Can't we get back together?_

 _If you, if you_

 _If you're struggling like I am_

 _Can't we make things a little easier?_

 _I should have treated you better, when I had you_

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya dengan indah. Tak sadar jika seseorang melihatnya dari jauh, dengan lelehan airmata yang keluar dengan percuma dari mata onyxnya. Selesai dengan lagunya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke backstage, menuju toilet. Ia butuh untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

Dan kisah ini berakhir seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan rasa sedih serta penyesalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Note : wkwkwk... apa itu diatas. Lain kali akan saya remake, ini saya ketik karena buru-buru masuk kuliah di tambah saya sudah janji untuk update hari senin atau selasa.

Yosh, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^

.

.

.

Afifa Han


End file.
